New Life: MCU
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is my new version of the New Life series. I worked out lots of kinks and decided to have fewer people come into the new world. The pairing will mainly be Stony with a casual side of FrostIron. Tony, Loki, and Natasha are reborn after the events of Avengers: Endgame. They remember everything and have all powers and smarts. Catch: they are opposite sex now.
1. Chapter 1

New Life: MCU

Martyr-Tony (Tonya)

Tragic Villain-Loki (Lori)

Sacrifice- Natasha- (Jeremy-for the lolz)

AN: I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I also do not own Spiderman since I may end up having Peter show up at some point… Stupid Sony and Disney… they ruin everything! Anyway, I only own the original worlds and characters that I mention and introduce in this story. Katerina comes from a headcanon that I have for Loki and Tony that is more-so explored in other fics (published or not). I figured… Loki is a shapeshifting mischief maker…. And in all the stories a parent to a fair few. Tony was a big man-whore before Pepper along with being a drunk. Why would he not have a child with Loki?

AN2: I originally had another series like this… but I figured out more to it so I am going to rewrite it. Instead of having EVERYONE come through in portals, I decided only a select few will do so. That is how the world will become unstable and unbalanced.

Iron Martyr

_Old habits die hard._ Who says blacksmithing and engineering that are for men only? Anyone? No. This may be a new life, but the soul of Tony Stark still belonged to Tonya. _CLANG TING_. The love of creating and inventing things never left her life and neither did the love of classic rock. At the age of 16, she remembered every memory from Tony Stark. She had no powers and was still only human… But the genius never left. She not only did blacksmithing in her spare time and worked on things in her private workshop, but she also worked for her father's company.

This time around, their relationship was not strained. It was their time of penance. Howard's soul was reborn along with Maria's. There was no Hydra to kill them this time and their relationship with their only daughter was closer than it had ever been. It was a happy life. Tonya did not _need_ to create Ironman this time. He didn't need to help save the world. Their business was still about inventions and gadgets, but things that helped rather than hurt the population. She still obtained various degrees of mastery and even doctorates by the time she was 21, but this time she wanted more. She chose to take some more liberal arts courses and never stopped learning and going for an English Degree just because she had the money to.

She was less of a party animal this time around and only drank occasionally at parties. Her ambitions never ended with Tony Stark. She whizzed through every class she took and found that she really enjoyed writing.

It was a strange sensation… Giving up her life to save Millions even Billions of people. Something no one, including him...herself thought was possible. After which was the start of a brand-new journey… he woke up in a strange place. Some kind of weird afterlife. Natasha was there poking at him like she's seen a ghost.

**Flashback**

"_Hey, hey! Don't poke me! I just saved the Universe!" he said pushing her away. He still did not like being touched._

"_I just wanted to make sure you were actually here. I've been spending my time with Mr. Illusions over there…" she said rolling her eyes motioning to Loki. "He won't stop messing with me using Bruce's form…" _

"_Loki is here? I thought evil aliens went like… somewhere else… where are we anyway."_

"_I'll pretend I didn't hear that Stark," Loki said rolling his eyes. "Did Thor not tell you I changed my ways since we last met?"_

"_No, he did… I'm just not sure if I believe him. He is a bit naive… Plus he said you gave Thanos the tesseract?"_

"_Yes, well he wasn't lying. Anyway, we have different versions of the afterlife on Asgard… I was hoping to find my mother at least, but instead, I was left here… in a strange place alone. As for giving the Tesseract to Thanos… that's a different matter entirely. It was not to betray Thor as you may think. The space stone showed me the future. One where Thor and the rest of Asgard are back together. Alive. Thanos would leave once I gave it to him, but if I did not he would have killed Thor and then myself. Another version of me would survive and learn the correct path once more. That version of me was controlled by Thanos… hence why I attacked Earth in the first place. All I ever wanted was a family. When Frigga… when my mother died I thought had nothing left… I thought so anyway…"_

"_So, in the end, you were the good guy?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yet you were annoying the hell out of me until Tony showed…"_

"_I've changed my mindset of good and bad, but not the mischievousness." He smirked._

_Tony rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea, the question is where the hell are we anyway? I thought I'd see like everyone else…"_

_The next voice was someone unfamiliar. "You are not in an afterlife that you know of." A man appeared. He wore normal, casual clothing. "My name is Zehikari. Like you, Loki, I am known as a god of mischief in a world named Nionia, but also the god of reincarnation. This is a celestial plane in between the Universe you are from and that of my own. I have chosen you three after the events of Thanos' destruction. I have chosen a world similar to Earth to send various people who have died in various universes to start a new life. It is more of an experiment if you will. My brother creates worlds and decided that I can bring my mischievousness to that world rather than ruin all of his so-called _playthings_. In that world, I have chosen three people from each universe yet in some cases there are less. They usually go in the same format. The Martyr, the sacrifice, and the tragic or mislead villain."_

"_Is that last one supposed to be him?" Natasha asked rolling her eyes. "I mean, that little ball thing showed us what happened to Tony so obviously the martyr is him. I sacrificed myself for the soul stone, and Loki is obviously the third choice."_

"_I'm more interested to know what you want from us. Has my mother been reborn in this strange world of yours?" Loki asked standing up with his arms folded. _

"_Yes, Frigga, as well as Odin has been reborn. Hella as well have been born as their elder daughter. Without powers, it seems she is perfectly fine and not evil. It's strange though… I know the actual God Loki, and his daughter is Hella. The Marvel Cinematic Universe is so strange. Tell me, did you truly have a child with a horse or is that still just the Norse Myth of your Earth?" _

_The strange god smirked amused as Loki's usually pale face turned pink and a bit embarrassed. "Yes… that… is true. The children I had, with the exception of Hella, are the same as in the mythos…" _

"_Wait… you _actually_ gave birth to an eight-legged horse?" Tony asked out loud not being able to control his laughter. "Man, I don't think I can look at you and horses the same again!"_

"_Glad you find it so amusing Stark, In one version of your universe, Loki tricked you at a new year's party in 2000. A little while later your daughter was born… Though I wonder if that is actually true or not of your own or if it is just in the one timeline."_

_Tony froze and stared at Loki. "Please… please tell me that this is just some kinda weird fanfiction or something someone came up with…"_

_Loki sat back down on the bench that was provided in response looking upset. "It… is not… She died alongside my mother. Frigga was the only one who knew she existed and the dark elves murdered the child in cold blood. She was a lot more like you in personality than me, yet very powerful when she wanted to be. Frigga was planning on having Miss Foster take her down to Earth to be safe, but it was too late it seems. The only guard who knew of Katerina's existence told me and I lost control. I never told Thor because if he knew I did not want to burden you with the news that you had a daughter that I kept from you…" he finished._

_Tony was honestly shocked at the story. He had two little girls… If he knew about her, he would definitely do everything he could to be a good dad… he sat down on the rock nearby. He hated how naive and drunkard he was back then. He was sure Pepper would not have minded helping him raise a child by Loki… After he drank a whole bottle of whiskey that is... _

"_Right… Sorry."_

_Zehikari frowned. "I am sorry for all the losses you have had in this timeline Loki," he said softly. "I have had my share of loss due to my brother's rage. My only daughter can never live an immortal life and is forced to be reborn only when my wife and I have the ability to be reborn ourselves. My brother enjoys cursing others while I prefer making lives better."_

_Nat was frowning. She felt bad now and she could see that Tony felt regret of not knowing his eldest daughter. "So… what do you want then?" She asked. "Obviously there is something you want from us."_

"_Right, I apologize for getting so off-topic," Zehikari said with a small bow of the head. "As I have said, the world I spoke of earlier is full of those reincarnated from your world. I will give you three the chance to be reborn. At the age of 16, the age of maturity in the main world of Nionia, you will regain all the memories and powers of your past selves. If your parents have perished before you, they will be mature enough to have you once more. In Loki's case… your adopted parents will be your _true_ parents this time around. If you choose to have Katerina despite if you love each other or not, it is still possible since Loki will have the shape-shifting power. No one else will remember or have power. However, you all have the choice of one person. That special person has to be close to you enough that one familial or loving kiss will give them the memories and powers of that world. Though it would be a good idea to make sure that they do not tell anyone else."_

_Loki was attentive to every word. __**Frigga? I will be her proper son this time? And the ability to give her memories and powers as well… **__ "There has to be a catch, Zehikari. This offer seems too good to be true. Especially for us."_

"_Always quick about your wits Loki. I'm surprised Tony has yet to say something, though the knowledge that he had and lost a daughter and being reborn to his parents once more is a lot of information. The catch is… that you three will be born of the opposite sex. In Loki's case, I see that as not a problem since his gender is fluid. However, the famous black widow and Stark playboy are not."_

"_Me? A guy? Not sure how I feel about that… Though I bet Tony would play with his boobs all day…"_

_Tony broke out of his silence when Nat called him out. "Hey! That is so… true… yea I would do that…" he admitted. _

_Loki chuckled but nodded. "I agree. Being a woman will not be harder or easier than being born a man."_

"_I'm glad you agree." Zehikari mused. "So, are we decided then? After I do this the only time you will remember again is at the age of 16."_

"_Uh… yea… What about the others? Like Pepper, Peter, Cap?" Tony asked. "The other ones too._

"_Unfortunately, they have not passed in their world. I cannot keep this deal going until they have passed. This will have to be a decision you make. You will have to make do with everyone you had lost once and only them. There will be chances to watch as this world poses something unique. Stories of those reincarnated hail from coming in the form of anime, video games, movies, and TV Shows."_

"_Wait… so most of the cast of Game of Thrones is gonna be there?" Tony asked curiously._

"_Well… up to the end of season one. I only chose Rheagar Targaryen and Ned Stark. The forced villain and the sacrificial lamb."_

"_Jeez, Did Jon's parents got to be together…?" Tony mused. "Alright… So I get to be a woman and find out how much they enjoyed… " he looked over at Nat who was giving him a glare. "Their life…" he tried to save. "I think I can do that. Hopefully, I can get closer to my dad this time. After that time travel thing, I feel horrible for not knowing him enough."_

"_Yea, being a guy can't be that bad..." Natalie shrugged._

"_Alright, the next thing you remember will be your rebirth." He thought of snapping his fingers but after what they went through he decided on clapping his hands together instead. _

He passed in the arms of the woman he loved, yet he still felt so much regret. He never had the courage to suggest to Pepper the idea of a polyamorous relationship with another man. Well, _Tony_ and another man at least… He was too jealous to see Pepper with another guy. If she was to choose a girl then that would be a different idea entirely. She chuckled at the idea of Pepper in a relationship with Nat… or hell even that Danvers woman. though he doubted the other person… on his end... would even agree to it.

Steve Rogers was old fashioned… only a few years younger than his own father at the time… technically. If it wasn't for the serum and the ice he probably would have been super old. Tonya didn't want to think about that…

She was friends with Jeremy (formerly known as Natasha) along with, surprisingly, Lori (formerly known as Loki). When the movies came out in their lifetime, Tonya could not stop making fun of Jeremy since the man who played Clint's name was Jeremy Renner. The one relationship that she couldn't get over was how close she got with Lori.

They were both ambitious and determined to make their parents proud. Lori was less of a dick that he was in the last life, but she was still mischievous. While they were not actually _dating,_ the two decided to have "friends with unprotected benefits." While Tonya and Lori were technically female, Lori was still able to have the power to change sex at will with her powers. Tonya was not about to go into the dating scene anytime soon. She felt that loving two people in her previous life that she could not have in this one was too hard. Lori had already given Frigga her memories and tells her mother everything. This is exactly why she did not mind being human in this life as long as she still had all of her power.

The reason they emphasize "unprotected benefits" is because they still wanted Katerina to be born to them again. Tonya missed out and wanted to know the little girl she never met. Her parents knew and did not like the idea. However, Tonya gave her own father the kiss as well… She would have chosen her mother but after thinking long and hard… She wanted to make it up to her father more than anything. That is why Harold (Howard Stark) Kelvin, of Kelvin Industries (yes… so original Harold), was the one to remember his past. It was only done after the Iron Man movies came out. Tonya wanted him to know how she had felt before he let him know. Harold eventually agreed that the only way to have an heir to his company at this point was to go along with this idea. No scandals or anything.

That is how the 21-year-old ended up with a two-year-old toddler. Little Katerina (2.0 as Tonya called her) was born when Tonya and Lori were still 19. After she was born they no longer had to use the "with benefits" part of their relationship. Instead, they just posed as "roommates" so they could co-parent the adorable little girl. Lori had trouble figuring out what she wanted to do as a human adult. She did love learning but felt no draw to any particular field. Tonya suggested that, for now, Lori became a stay-at-home parent to little Katerina when Tonya was at work in her basement or at her father's company. Despite the fact that they did not actually _love_ each other, they both loved Katerina no matter what. The mutual friendship and bond they had were so much closer than anything else. They messed around once in a while, but Lori never changed into her male form anymore to prevent more children.

When she worked, Tonya pretended the world never existed. She delved deep into her gadgets and forge. She was a blacksmith freelancer and made life-sized versions of various fandom weapons and armor. Lori was ecstatic on her birthday one day when Tonya surprised her with a perfect replica of her old scepter. Obviously this time minus the powerful components. She took a small break to drink some water as she looked up to the wall. The first prized possession she had created perfectly was a replica of Cap's shield. It hurt her heart whenever she looked at it. It was not the same metal by any means, but it always reminded him that Zehikari told them that those who had not died yet can not appear in their world. No Pepper, no Steve. It also made him extremely jealous when he watched the end of Endgame… when Steve decided to just live in the past with that girl of his…

"Gotta say... I miss you…" she sighed. She was going to start going back to work when she heard a strange sound coming from the other room. On instinct, she grabbed one of the swords and slowly made it towards the sound. As she opened the door she heard a loud thud on the floor and the noise stopped. She was about to attack when she found out who was on her floor…

"St...Steve Rogers?" She asked in disbelief. "Or Chris Evans? Or are you some really good cosplayer? Either one, what are you doing in my forge?"

Despite her shaking, she kept the sword firm in her grasp. _What the hell… _She was standing in front of the man she was in love with but could never tell.

"Chris Evans? Cosplay?" He asked confused. It was then that Tonya realized that his outfit was still the same as when she died. It was dirty, war-torn, and Mjornr was still in his other hand… "What… I was just on the battlefield watching my best friend… Hell, _more_ than a best friend, die and now I'm in a forge… who are you?"

Tonya went pink when he said _more_ than a best friend._ Did he feel the same? Why...didn't he tell me? Because of Pepper?_

"I'm… Tonya Kelvin… And you came out of a portal in my forge… What did you mean more than friends?" She asked confusing the poor man even more. She was so much in shock that she couldn't really focus on the fact that she was _no longer_ Tony Stark.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "You're acting as if you know who I am… and what was just happening…"

Before Tonya could respond to him... Lori was frantic on the intercom.

"Tonya, you need to get up here _now._ A certain long-lost brother of mine has showed up and I am at a loss of what to do. Katerina is crying because he is being far-too loud…"

Tonya shook her head trying to get into focus. "Right… I'll be right up… with Steve Rogers."

She regretted her reply when Lori came back onto the device. "Oh, so I guess I no longer have to cosplay him in the bedroom."

"Lori… he heard that you know…"  
"Yes, and we have a crying child. Please come up here. I don't know how to console her at the moment with my own panicked state…"

Tonya rolled her eyes and turned back to Steve. "Cosplay me… in the bedroom?" he asked in a look that spoke that he was both concerned and flattered at the same time.

"Yea… it's… complicated Capsicle. Come on." She started back upstairs before Steve could fathom that she was using nicknames only Tony Stark had given him before. This was going to be interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Since Lori/Loki still has the shape-shifting ability, I will use the pronouns connected to the form that she holds at the time. If she is Lori I will use "she/her" if she is Loki or any other male persona I will use "he/him."

2: Villainous Frost

This new _human_ life was very interesting. Lori Ahlgren, formerly known as Loki Laufeyson/Odinson, had been born to a loving home that consisted of his formerly adoptive parents reborn. She was happy this time. No brother to compare to. No King of Asgard to obtain approval of. It was peaceful. Her new reincarnated family never left the roots of Norse Mythology. They were descended from Swedish Vikings and lived in America. They did not worship the Christian God or any other. It was strange once she regained her memories of powers considering before she had… she had practically worshipped herself as her patron God.

Even before she knew who she truly was, she had been drawn to the fictional and mythological versions of Loki. Her mother Lilli, formerly Frigga of Asgard, had always known she was special from the first mischievous prank she played as a child. The year Tonya and Tonya turned 16 was the same year that the first Avengers movie came out. The morning she woke up to her memories and powers was almost a disaster. It was the summertime, which was ironic considering that she was originally a Frost Giant.

"_THOR!" she screamed waking up from her nightmare of memories. She was breathing heavily and grasping her throat where Thanos had broken it. Her mother rushed into the room to find that things were levitating and flying everywhere. Despite her shock, she rushed to Lori's side and hugged her trying to calm her down. _

"_Lori, please tell me what in Frigga's sake is wrong," she coaxed. The irony of her words just proved to hurt Lori even more. The items in the room began to calm down as Lori cried and clung to her mother. _

"_M...Mother… I'm… so sorry…I'll… be better this time. I love you I'm sorry..." she choked out. She hugged onto her tightly as if the Dark Elves would come and take her away again. _

"_Lori, I know you love me, what has gotten into you?" She asked softly. "How… are you able to move all these things?"_

_Lori looked up at her so apologetically. All the horrible words she had said to her in that prison. To the point of even saying that she was not his mother… It was then she had remembered that this was a new life. She did not remember. But Lori wanted to. So badly… She sighed sadly as she reached up and kissed her mother's cheek softly but long enough to work the magic of giving her the memories of Frigga. _

_She pulled away and folded her legs to her chest. She felt so much regret now that she was human. She understood human emotions even more than she had before. The guilt, the regret, everything. She turned herself into her former form only in body and not in clothing. Since his gender never wavered from fluidity, he decided when he was feeling particularly masculine that he would use this form from now on in private. He let his black hair fall in front of his deep green eyes. Unkempt as it normally was not. _

_It was her mother's turn to shed tears now. "Lo...ki…" She hugged him tightly "I have already forgiven you, my son…"_

"_But… I've...failed you…" he said softly. "I...I don't deserve to be your son."_

"_The gods gave us another chance to be together. Even if we are human. We are still family. Nothing changes that love," His long lost mother climbed into bed with him and held him close to her. She kissed his head and made sure to make him feel better. "Now, are you going to change back into the form you have in this life, or do I have to somehow explain to your father that we now have a son and not a daughter?" She added with a soft chuckle. _

"_Just… a little longer mother… please." He asked,_

"_Of course." She said softly continuing to rock him. "Though, I wonder if I still have mine now…" she raised her hand to tidy up a little of her room and found that her old powers were back. "That is so much more convenient now. I can clean the house and still have time to read or do something else." _

_Loki chuckled softly, "In other words… do what you always did."_

"_Yes. So much more convenient with powers."_

It had already been 7 years since that year. To this day her mother had still used powers and magic behind her father's back. Mostly in fun, but also in necessity at times. It was strange when he realized that she, Tonya, and Jeremy had become close friends before they received their memories. She had thought for sure that they would outcast her once they remembered. Instead, they accepted her and forgave her. Especially Tonya. Her reason was that when she was Tony, she had done a lot of bad things in the past. Slept around, didn't care about his public relations, didn't care about _anything_ really except for himself. Becoming Iron Man and meeting Pepper changed all of that.

Lori and Tonya quickly grew to be best friends after they both regained memories. It surprised Lori when Tonya suggested that they try to have Katerina reborn again. It would be hardest for Tonya since she would be the one carrying the child this time, especially when she would be the one in the spotlight. To make it make at least a little more sense, Tonya gave her father the memories so that he at least knew that Lori was technically the father. After they had her, they remained best friends with benefits.

Tonya enjoyed Lori's power and since they lived together to help raise Katerina, allowed her to take whatever form she felt like taking for the day. That way, depending on the day, Katerina learned to call Lori "mom" or "dad." Lori's father was obviously not fond of the relationship. As far as he knew, Lori was a live-in babysitter since he did not know that Lori had the powers that she did. Her mother, on the other hand, doted on the baby girl since she knew for a fact she was her granddaughter.

It was one of the days that Lori took on her birth form and was reading up on Norse Mythology with Katerina. Neither Lori nor Tonya really cared about what religion Katerina would be raised with. Lori decided that she would be raised to learn about all and choose when she was old enough. She also obtained a certification for Early Childhood Education. She did not work in the field, but at the same time she wished to teach Katerina before she went off to Kindergarten. After all, she had the genius genes coming from both parentage.

She and Tonya planned to tell her about who they really were when she was older, but now was not the right time. They didn't even let the child watch the Marvel movies until she was old enough to understand.

"Why is Thor so… annoying?" the tiny child asked her "mother."

Lori chuckled. "Because, he is not as smart as Loki. We who are intelligent can tell that that oaf is annoying. However, he is kind and gentle. That is why so many love him in both myth and fiction. So you can't really hate the man."

"MMmmm." Katerina huffed a bit. "Grandmother said the same thing…"

Lori laughed softly. "That is why your grandmother is very wise. Wiser than I am."

"But, your like really smart! Like mommy!" She said with a cute smile.

"Yes, but even I have flaws. You will understand one day." Lori gave her daughter a sad smile. She was thankful she could only give one person the kiss of memories. Giving her own child the memory of her parent's downfall, witnessing her grandmother's death, and her own would be too much for any parent.

Though before she could go on with her lesson, a strange portal appeared out of nowhere. Katerina screamed and hid behind Lori. Instinctively, she made a dagger appear in order to protect her if for some reason an enemy was to appear in their living room. The portal was loud so it was scaring the four-year-old. A large man with too familiar long, blond hair with a red cape fell to the floor.

"That's… impossible…" Lori gasped as she dropped the dagger with a loud _clang_ on the wooden floor. "Thor… Odinson…?" she whispered. If she was not in such a state of stressed shock, she would have spoken about the extra weight.

The larger man groaned and got up slowly with the help of his ax. He looked over to the sound of the dagger to look at Lori and Katerina. "Oh, hello there… is this one of Dr. Strange's tricks? I was on the battlefield… and now I'm… here?"

Lori's eye twitched a little at the mention of Dr. Strange… remembering how he forced him to fall for a half an hour… "Yes… here… in my… living room…"

"Mother.. I'm scared…" Katerina's voice said from behind her.

"Oh there is no need to be afraid of me little one. I am Thor. I'm a hero and an Avenger! Nothing to be scared of!" He said in his normally loud tone of voice.

This just caused Katerina to cry even more.

Lori sighed in panic frustration. She picked up the toddler and walked to the intercom.

"Tonya, you need to get up here _now._ A certain long-lost brother of mine has showed up and I am at a loss of what to do. Katerina is crying because he is being far-too loud…" She attempted to keep herself calm, but she was panicking. A negative trait she earned from a life as a human girl.

"Long lost… brother?" Thor questioned somewhat on edge now. "Hella? Is that you? I thought we killed you… You look different. More like Loki…"

"No… I'm not Hella…" she didn't mean to snap, but the anxiety drove her to it.

"Right… I'll be right up… with Steve Rogers." Tonya's voice finally appeared over the intercom. She seemed just as shaken up as she was.

"Steve Rogers? Steve Rogers is here? What is... cosplay?" Thor said trying to walk closer, but then he got a closer look at the dagger… "wait… this is…"

"Oh, so I guess I no longer have to cosplay him in the bedroom." Her retort was to distract herself from Thor's questions. She really did not need this right now.

"Lori… he heard that you know…" her friend's annoyed voice came over the speaker.

"Yes, and we have a crying child. Please come up here. I don't know how to console her at the moment with my own panicked state…" She finally said. She didn't wait for Tonya to respond before she went into Katerina's room.

"Hey, listen… Let's stay here for a little while ok? Read more of this book or work on one of your projects," she suggested.

"Mother… he scares me…" she whimpered. "I want mommy…"

"Mommy will be right up ok love?"

"Lori… any idea what's going on?" Tonya's voice asked from the living room.

"Mommy!" Katerina ran out and hugged onto her leg. Tonya smiled and scooped her up.

"Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of. Thor is… well he's big but he's not a bad guy ok?" Tonya rocked her a bit and kissed her forehead. The small child clung to her maternal parent still whimpering and gave a small yawn. "Ah, I see what's going on, you need a nap," she smirked.

"No… no nap…" She huffed. Lori gave a small smile and took her in her arms.

"Yes, nap…" she sighed giving a look to Tonya. "We will have burgers if you take one right now alright?"

"Yes!" Tonya whispered in acclamation before she cleared her throat. It was mainly so the adults could talk. It was a tactic he and Pepper used sometimes with Morgan. He watched as Lori took little Tonya to her bedroom and then placed a special illusion in her room so the child didn't hear anything.

"You...are Loki… how? Is this a trick?" Thor asked.

"No, it isn't a trick." his former brother sighed. She turned back into her male form and then back. "It's called reincarnation. Mother and father are here as well. However, only mother knows about the past."

"Re...incarnation?" Steve asked before Thor could. He looked at Tonya who was fidgeting in her seat. It's what she did instead of drink this time around. She remembered just how bad she was reliant on alcohol as Tony and instead decided to swear off Alcohol. Though, he was eyeing the cabinet that held Lori's wine that she drank on occasion.

"Yes." Lori nodded. "I apologize for all the pain I caused in my previous life… being reborn as a human seems to have taught me a great deal…" she admitted.

Thor, who was just staring at Lori for the longest time could say nothing. All he could do was get up and pull her into a bear hug… or _Thor_ hug. "Loki…"

"Ow… human… woman… body… too strong… hurts…" Lori complained trying to tap out of the hug.

Tonya couldn't help but snicker a little at that. "Well… happy reunion huh?" she said nervously. "I can't take it…" she got up and headed towards the wine cabinet.

Lori quickly phased out of Thor's grasp and appeared in front of Tonya. "I thought you were swearing off liquor this time around," she said with her arms crossed.

"Its… nerves. Habit!" Tonya huffed. "Just one glass. I haven't had a drop since I turned 21."

"Fine, but if you empty my wine case your buying me more. Those were an expensive gift from my mother," she mused. While she was at it getting to her old self, she decided to finally say something about her brother's weight gain. "And Thor, if you two are staying for dinner your having salad. You're also not getting a hold of the wine. I know you prefer beer anyway."

Thor blinked a little at the comments. "You sound like mother…"

"Yes, well… I _do_ care brother…" she said with a frown.

"This… still isn't making sense." Steve finally said. He was noticing how similar Tonya was to Tony. "Thor and I were just on the battlefield paying respect to a fallen Avenger and best friend… and now we… we're here… Is this another world or something?"

"Yep. Similar to Earth. People reincarnate from other worlds and Universes…" Tonya said before drinking the first sip of alcohol she's had since she was Tony Stark. Loki, Nat and I are the only ones who remember anything... well other than my dad and her mom… Loki goes by Lori now by the way… unless she's in a masculine mood then he goes back to Loki. Damn this tastes amazing. Why did I swear off alcohol again?"

"Because in the last life you were drunk most of the time," Lori rolled her eyes.

"Your… Tony aren't you?" Steve finally asked putting it together.

Tonya froze with his back turned to everyone. It was bad enough that he was still reeling from watching the deleted scene at the end of Endgame. She truly did not expect everyone to give him so much appreciation and love. She always felt as though she never deserved it. "I'm… gonna go look at Doordash… Wendy's sound good for dinner Lori?" She didn't wait for a response and instead went into her room with the glass of wine closing the door behind her.

Lori sighed with a frown. "You'll have to… excuse her… In this world there are also movies based off of our last life. The movie where Tony Stark died recently came out along with a deleted scene where everyone gives him a tribute. That, along with the funeral that was given to him made her very overwhelmed."

Thor sat down sadly. "So… he was right... "

"Yes…" Lori nodded. Before she could say another word, Jeremy's number came up on her. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Lori… is anything weird happening around you? Bruce… in half-hulk form and Clint just showed up in my living room! I was just headed out to teach my next class!" His voice was frantic, and so were the thoughts going through Lori's head… Clint...he hates Loki for what he did… and Hulk...She shivered at the thought. Yes, they had somewhat made up by the end, but… he still scared her.

"Well… Perhaps let them stay at your place and figure something out when you get back?" she suggested out of personal preference. "We kind of have our hands full here with Thor and Steve Rogers."

"Really?" his sassy and annoyed tone came out the other end. "I only live in a small one bedroom apartment you know. Tonya and you have a four-bedroom _house_. I think it's better to take them there while I go teach kids how to kick ass. I'm sure they'd _love_ to see you alive and well."

Lori went pale with that comment. "You… really know how to get under my skin… Fine. But if Rodgers can't coax Tonya out of her room your doing it before you leave."

"Fine… I'll kick her ass if I have to…" she huffed.

Lori heard the phone click and turned to Steve. "I suggest you try to coax her out… I… I'm going to… rest in my daughter's room."

"You're hiding? That's not like you Loki…" Thor asked.

"It...is when someone who smashed me to the ground and another who hates my guts is coming over…" She didn't mind being called Loki. It was still part of her after all. She watched as Steve got up and knocked softly on Tonya's door. She was nervous more than anything about what was going on…


End file.
